


A Soul Aches

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo Feb 2017 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Both Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso had dreamt of meeting their soulmates but sometimes your dreams get pushed to the side in the fight for survival





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Bonded Soulmates

Cassian Andor had dreamt of meeting his soul mate all his life. His soulmark had appeared when he was ten and Kira, the Separatist who had adopted him on the death of his parents, had spent all night explaining what it meant. It meant hope and love; it showed that no matter what happens there is someone out there that would always love and care about you. His mark was a little star on the back of his lower neck. It always took a lot of manoeuvring in front of a mirror to take a look at it. Even when he was undercover and had to have it covered, rubbing his finger over the mark always brought him a sense of peace. Every time he was in a dangerous situation, he knew he needed to survive. Not for himself, for her.

 

For Jyn Erso, her soulmate was a life line. Her little star on the side of her ankle had fascinated her when it appeared overnight on her sixth birthday. Her mother and father were soulmates and she knew the wonder of their connection. It was always something she had wanted but never dreamt she could have. She was a rebel extremist under Saw and he didn’t believe in fate. He believed that soulmates made you weak and you would not fight to the best of her ability is you were waiting on meeting your soulmate. Jyn had kept her hopes to herself. When Saw left, the young girl was crushed and the man who had her matching mark had faded from her memory as she fought to survive.

 

Jyn and Cassian were lucky, they met each other in the throes of war and survived to live a long life together. Their dreams can true, even though they were two people who thought they didn’t deserve love.

 

XXX

 

The cold metal dug into her hands as Jyn focused solely on climbing. She wasn’t scared of heights, it wasn’t that. It was the thought that she wouldn’t make it and all this loss wouldn’t be worth it. This was the last step, everything was in place, and she just had to get to the top of this tower to send the stardust file. That was when the doors opened and Krennic appeared just below her. They couldn’t stop, they just had to hope that they could climb faster than he could shoot. Jyn had the advantage being higher. “Just keep going,” Cassian yelled as he scampered up the shaft behind her. They both tried to spin round to climb the opposite side. But Cassian never got that far. Krennic’s shot hit its target and the blaster bolt burned into his side. Before Jyn had time to react, her reluctant partner had fallen face first onto the metal mesh a few feet down. Now what Jyn didn’t know was that Cassian had covered up his soulmark before they left for Jedha just in case anything happened. But in the panic and the hurried journey to Scarif, he had forgotten to recover it over. When he fell, is hair shifted away from his neck and the little star was in prime view. Her little star. She managed to tear her eyes away as her heart shattered. He would never know, she would never be able to hold him through the night and spend her days with him. He was either dead or would be soon. And so would she.

 

Facing off with Krennic, Jyn was at peace. There was no way she was going to survive this, but for the first time in her life so wasn’t worried about that. Cassian was dead, the man she tried so hard to hate was her soul mate and he was dead before she got to tell him. Everyone who ever loved her was one with the force, maybe it was her time to join them. But she was going to take Orson Krennic with her. She dived forwards towards Krennic but heard the blaster shot before she could reach him. His body crumpled in front of her. Slowly looking up, her eyes met the hazel ones of her soulmate. He was alive, and so was she. Now they just had to get off Scarif. She flicked the lever and the plans were transmitted. Then next few minutes passed in a blur as the death star arrived and Bodhi somehow got them both off world while fighting off unconsciousness. Jyn finally came back to herself when they were in hyper drive. She was crumpled in the back of an Imperial Shuttle with Cassian laid with his head on her chest. She threw herself into the back of the shuttle and dragged Cassian in with her, they must not have moved in all the chaos. Her hand softly grazed the soulmark on the back of his neck and Cassian startled, he caught her eye and it was clear. He knew.

 

XXX

 

“Oh come on you nerfherder!” Jyn exclaimed, throwing her cards against the wall. There must be something against the rules with being a jedi. Luke just smirked as once again he guessed her had an out played her. “Mind reading should be banned!” she exclaimed, downing her glass of whiskey. Bodhi just laughed at her discomfort despite her death glare as soon as he sided with Luke, his soulmate. Jyn couldn’t think of two people more suited for each other than Bodhi and Luke; their personalities just complimented each other in a fantastic way and anyone that came across them knew the love the two rebels held for each other.

“So when is Cassian getting back?” Bodhi asked as Luke dealt out another round.

“Anytime now,” Jyn felt a smile twitch at her lips and a blush spread to her cheeks.

“It’s been months, we better get out of here when the lovebirds reunite,” Luke stage whispered and used his force reflexes to catch the glass Jyn had thrown at his head.

 

They managed to get through three more hands before the door slid open and Cassian lent on the door frame. He looked definitely worse for wear but a quick glance showed Jyn that there were no major injuries he was trying to ignore. Luke and Bodhi chuckled as they gathered up their things. “Glad to see you back Captain,” Luke smiled and Cassian nodded respectfully.

“We’ll catch up later,” Bodhi added, giving Cassian a quick hug before they left.

“Hey sweetheart,” Cassian smiled as soon as the nosy pilot and jedi were out of ear shot. Jyn was on her feet in an instant and her lips were pressed against his. They always worried about each other on long missions and this was the longest since Scarif.

“I’ve missed you,” Jyn whispered against his neck as they hugged.

“I’ve missed you too stardust, but I think I should clean up before we start anything,” he joked, kissing the top of her head.

“I can help with that,” Jyn smiled, pulling Cassian into their room and the door slowly shut behind them.


End file.
